


Present

by MelodyOfMyHeart



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: For Micchan ♥ I love you, Happy Birthday Kento♥, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyOfMyHeart/pseuds/MelodyOfMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How does it taste?" I looked at Kento curiously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Kento!  
> Thank you for being there and making the world a little bit brighter for me~  
> You are beyond awesome, seriously ♥
> 
> So I really made it to write a birthday fiction for at least one of them, although I don't really have much time in the last days...  
> I'm sorry if you can notice that it is just quickly written xD  
> However please enjoy reading nevertheless ;)

Fuma POV

 

"How does it taste?" I looked at Kento curiously. He was eating a piece of the cake I made because of his birthday. He nodded, still chewing. "It's interesting"

He swallowed and made a face. I pouted disappointed. "Is it that bad?"

Kento chuckled and asked "Is it possible that you used salt instead of sugar?"

I felt the blood rushing in my head and stuttered "I- I don't know. Maybe?" I smiled slightly embarrassed "I've never baked before you know..."

Kento just laughed. I fell in in his laughter and promised finally "I'll try again in the next days and bake a new one"

"As long as you don't use that much salt I'll eat it" he chuckled and shuddered. "I have the feeling I can't taste anything else than salt anymore."

I made a guilty face and asked, smirking "Can I make up for it somehow? For example by... giving you the other part of your present?" Kento seemed to understand and smiled widely. "That sounds really good. Even better than a self-baked cake"

I chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Kento tenderly, before taking his hand, pulling him up and walking upstairs.  
There, I pulled him into my embrace, indulging him into a passionate kiss. He moaned softly and I directed him gently backwards, until his knees hit my bed. We didn't break our kiss, while I pushed him gently on the mattress. Kento deepened the kiss and moaned softly, when I slipped one of my hands under his shirt, gently caressing his abs and sides, making him shiver under my touch.

I broke our kiss for a moment, as my other hand searched for the hem of his shirt too, looking Kento deep in the eyes, trying to tell him how much I loved him. Because I could never describe it with words. I turned my head and bend down to nuzzle his earlobe. “Happy Birthday” I whispered, enjoying him shudder in pleasure in my arms, as I went back in my original position, leaning in for another passionate and at the same time tender kiss.

“I love you Kento” I murmured into the kiss, almost drowning in the feeling that filled me every time when I was with Kento. The feeling of happiness. I was so happy that he was born and that he was here with me. Because he meant everything to me, with the way he just loved me how I was.

Kento sighed pleased, almost breathing the “I love you too” on my lips, before connecting our lips again. And in this moment I knew, we could do everything. Our lives and the world were ahead us and I was sure we would be together, wherever the wind would might blow us. But right now, I would just concentrate on making it an unforgettable day for the person I loved the most.

Nakajima Kento.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1308103)


End file.
